Naruto The Grandmaster
by ReaperCrew7
Summary: The Uchiha and the Banshee left Naruto to fight off Orochimaru. What will happen when he waked up in a shrine for the Nether realm Specter Scorpion? Will he become the next Scorpion? Will he ever forgive the civilians and ninja of the village? NarutoxJadexharem Don't flame cause you'll only fuel Naruto's Hell Fire
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The New Scorpion

Note: Hey guys Runner here, starting a new story that starts around the 2 round of the Chunin Exams. Have 2 polls that I need answers on please vote and now without further ado enjoy the story.

In A Cave

"Uuuuuuugggggghhhhhhh" Naruto moaned as he opened his eyes to see him in a random cave.

"Where the fuck am I?" Naruto asked himself.

That was until he remembered that Sakura and Sasuke had abandoned him to first Orochimaru ALONE!

"Fuck them! They can go to hell and back so I can kill them. If I end up fighting them I swear that I'm gonna kill one of them. Buuuuuuut I have to get to the tower first." Naruto then dragged himself off of the ground and started limping down the cave.

After about an hour of wandering he came across a pair of old wooden doors with a huge golden scorpion on them.

"Wonder what's behind here" Naruto thought outloud to himself.

When he entered through the doors all he saw was a hole in the roof shining moon light down on a stone pillar that had some scrolls on it and 2 Kunai the size of daggers with chains connected to them. A stand on armour and weapons next to it. He walked up to the pillar and then a person of an image of a tall ninja in yellow and black appeared and started to speak to Naruto.

"If you are hearing this then that means that I Hanzo Hasashi the Clan head, last of the Shirai Ryu, and the specter of Netherrealm have died. If you are hearing this then it means that my power has chosen you to become its new host, but only if you want to. But do know that you will gain all of my abilities, and strength, you will also be reborn in hell fire, but you will stay in your realm. With the powers come my clans scrolls of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu, there is also our Clan's Summoning Jutsu. All that you need to do is pick up the kunai with the chains to accept this power. And if you do accept it then all that I ask is that you bring honor to the once well respected Shirai Ryu Clan. If you accept this power you will also be known as Scorpion the specter of Netherrealm and you will marry a women by the man of Jade, she is kind hearted and has always loved me, and I know that she will love you if you have been chosen." Then the image faded leaving a very stunned Naruto.

'I can be happy, have power, and not only that the power to protect the one that I will love. This is more than anyone has ever given me, I will not let your death be in vain Hanzo, and I will take Jade and honor her and your clan.' Naruto thought as he then picked up the two kunai.

As soon as he picked them up he screamed in pain, the chains wrapped all the way up his arms. His body then started to catch fire, it burned away all of his fat and it made him become reborn from hell fire, his eyes were all white. He then passed out when the fire extinguished.

When he woke up he stood up and noticed that his body had changed . . . drastically. He now stood at 6.1, his blonde hair now reached his shoulders, his muscles were so much bigger that he was now naked, he had scars from all of the past beatings and stabbings as well, and he had his blue eyes back.

His attention then turned towards the suit that was on the stand next to the pillar and he noticed for the first time that it was the same suit that the man was wearing. He quickly put it on and opened the scrolls and started to train, he trained for a few hours and then disappeared in a burst of hell fire.

Tower In The Forest Of Death

In the tower was the Hokage, the Kazekage, Jiraiya, all of the Clans, the Jounin sensei's, and there genin teams.

The Hokage had just sat down after telling the students about the real reason behind the Chunin Exams and they were gonna depart to go to the railing but were interrupted in mid step.

In the middle of the room a huge fire burst out, and as soon as it appeared it disappeared leaving behind and man in yellow and black ninja uniform, with a mask resembling scorpion and two swords of his back.

The strange figure just stood there before calling out. "Uchiha! Haruno! Where are you?"

Most people jumped away but Kakashi jumped in front of his students who looked shit scared, and with him was Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai. Kakashi spoke to the lone figure. "You must either have a death wish or be really stupid to do this in a room full of Junin, a Sannin, and a Kage."

The figure just cocked his head to the side and asked a question and gave a statement at the same time. "You do you protect this traitor?" People just care confused looks. "He abandoned his teammate and left him to die. Kakashi you once told me, "People you break the rules are scum, but those who abandon there friends are worse than scum." Well what the fuck happened to that Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eyes went wide at this and he along with Sarutobi and Jiraiya turned to Sasuke. "What does he mean by you abandoned Naruto?"

Sasuke just smirked. "Why would you believe him, Naruto died out there I saw it mys-"

He didn't even get to finish that statement as a Kunai connected to a chain caught him in the shoulder. "GET OVER HERE"

Sasuke was then pulled over to the stranger in an instant who then punched Sasuke in the face so hard he flew to the wall cracking it.

"Don't lie to them, tell them the truth!" The figure yelled, and then he disappeared in flames just as Gai's leg would have kicked him in the face.

Then he reappeared behind him. "To slow and I can prove that he is lying."

"How" Demanded the Hokage. It was bad enough that Naruto was dead and he had never been showed love but now there was a stranger practically asking for a beating by saying the impossible, Orochimaru never left survivors.

The stranger just took one step forward before throwing his hood down and pulling off his mask showing his shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek.

This was enough to make them all gasp and for Sasuke to curse under his breath. Because here standing in front of them was an older looking and obviously pissed off Naruto.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted out in happiness that his godson was alive.

By now Naruto had his mask and hood on and he just roared and put his whole body on fire scaring more than a few. "Shut up Toad Sage. I myself am disappointed in my father's decision to make you my godfather, you were never there, not even once. Sarutobi, I know of my parents, and how is none of your concern. But I want to know one thing . . . what will you do with Sasuke now that you know he can't be trusted?" By now Naruto's fire has died out.

The Hokage and the Toad Sage were wide eyed. 'He knows everything, this will be a hard conversation to have.' The two thought in unison.

Then Kakashi appeared in front of Sasuke. "Naruto even so I cannot let you harm another one of my students."

Naruto just glared at him. "Always favoritism for your students Kakashi, just like Sarutobi and we all know how Orochimaru turned out. All you are doing is making it worse, no wonder the Shirai Ryu split from this Village. Oh and Kakashi, father and mother would be disappointed in you for treating your own brother like this."

"NARUTO! How do you know of the Shirai Ryu?" The Hokage demanded to know more than asked.

"Because Hokage, I am not the new Grandmaster of the Clan, I am the new specter of the Netherrealm, and I have all of Hanzo's skills and his Clan's jutsu scrolls. I will resurrect my clan, but I already have a wife so don't even try." Naruto spoke out lifelessly.

The Hokage and Jiraiya were speechless.

'Naruto has the same powers as Scorpion and is the new Clan's Grandmaster' Sarutobi and Jiraiya thought at the same time until they heard something that made them want to beat the Uchiha to death and tear out his eyes.

"It must be a pretty worthless clan if you're the last member, a dode like you doesn't even deserve this power give it to me I command you as the last Uchiha!" Sasuke spoke with disrespect.

Sarutobi went to shut the boy up but before he could everyone went quiet and fell to there knees even Jiraiya as they felt an explosion of powerful chakra.

Everyone turned to see Naruto shaking with rage, his eye's white all round, and fire surround him.

Sasuke and Kakashi activated there sharingan hoping to learn his jutsu. The Hyuuga's in the room all had there Byakugan activated to see this power as well.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke in an instant. Naruto then punched Sasuke in the jaw sending him to where he used to be before throwing his kunai. "GET OVER HERE"

Sasuke came back to Naruto at the same speed and was punched in the gut hard enough to make him throw up blood and cry out in pain. Naruto then threw him in the air and fire kicked him back down to the ground.

Sasuke and Kakashi were shocked to find they couldn't copy his moves, as were the Hyuuga's finding out that Naruto had only flared his chakra and not used any this entire fight.

"Why can't I read your moves dope?" Sasuke asked out loud.

Neji needed answers as well. "Yell I agree how are you doing this without using chakra?"

Naruto just picked Sasuke up by the throat and held him there, then turned to look at Neji. "Because if I was using jutsu I would not only have to tear out Kakashi and his eye's, because I will never let any of my clan's jutsu fall to those who can't even use it. But I'm not using chakra because I don't have to, I am able to do this all by my self."

People were just shell shocked that the dead-last of the year was now probably the most dangerous person in the room.

Naruto then put Sasuke on the ground before he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and lit it ablaze eliciting a scream from Sasuke.

But the fire died out as soon as it came, and Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious.

"There Uchiha, I got rid of that serpents hicky, which reminds me." Naruto then turned to the Sound Jounin.

"Orochimaru you and I have unfinished business." and with a flick of the wrist Naruto shot out his other kunai. "GET OVER HERE"

For Orochimaru to say he was shocked would be like putting a candle next to a flame thrower. But he was brought back to reality when he was struck in the chest by the kunai and pulled forward.

Then Naruto uppercutted him in the face and dislocated Orochimaru's jaw.

"Oooohhhhoooohhhhh. How, how did you know it was me you brat?" Orochimaru demanded.

But then Naruto appeared in front of him and the two disappeared in hell fire, leaving the ground scorched.

10 Minutes Later

Naruto appeared via hell fire, but they were just confused when they saw that he was not alone. Standing beside him was a woman of dark skin color, black hair, green eyes, and had a green kimono on.

Then he lifted his right arm to show a skull that still had its spine connected. They all gasped in horror.

Naruto noticed there shock and dropped the skull to the floor before he spoke. "This shouldn't come as a surprise, he was a rogue ninja I had the right to kill him. And Sasuke if I hear you complain about this village again, or that you have it hard, or about revenge on your brother I'll talk to you. You need to learn to let things go, this village has only been everything but kind still you don't see me bitching about it."

Sasuke just stared back at him before asking a question. "How do we know that was his skull?"

"Because then I couldn't have this. ANKO!" Naruto yelled her name and he summoned forth the Snake Summoning contract.

When Anko jumped down she ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. And before a now angry Jade could get to her Anko pulled back with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Naruto. Thank you for freeing me, and for bring me back the contract!" Then Anko buried her face in Naruto's chest and continued to silently cry.

Naruto just looked back to Jade and mouthed. "No idea what the fuck is going on"

Jade just nodded and smiled to him. Naruto got the hint and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and whispered soothing things into her ears.

After a few minute Anko finished crying and stepped back taking the Summoning Scroll from him then yelled out. "Alright maggots that's the only time you'll ever see me cry now back to the exams." Then she disappeared but not before giving Naruto a wink which caused Jade to twitch.

Then Naruto turned his attention to the Kazekage and asked him a question he had only dreamed of being asked. "Do you want me to fix Gaara's seal, I am a seals master so it shouldn't be to hard and all that I ask in return is that you change your villages view on Gaara. No one deserves to be alone, no one deserves the punishment of eternal solitude. So please change his life for him and yourself."

The Kage's and Jiraiya were stunned but the Kazekage did something that he hoped he wouldn't regret and nodded his head yes.

"GAARA!" Naruto shouted

Gaara appeared before him. "Mother wants your blood, you do not scare mother, I will kill you to prove my existence."

"SHUKAKU! Let him sleep, or I swear to god I'll put you down in the depths of Netherrealm to burn for all eternity. And strike a deal with my brother Gaara, like I have with Kyuubi, give him your strength, knowledge, and don't try to take over anymore. And if you do not heed my warning then we can all 4 talk about this or you can listen choose, NOW!" Naruto spoke sternly, and his eyes became red with black slits and then he grew claws, and his whisker marks grew deeper, plus 9 tails of pure chakra appeared behind him.

Everyone was worried even though no chakra was being leaked they knew that one wrong move from Gaara would be the destruction of the building.

Gaara opened his mouth to shout out until he fell to the ground asleep, when Naruto say this he just smiled and went back to normal.

Naruto just walked up to Gaara and kneeled down by him and pulled off him hood and mask to reveal his smile. Naruto lifted up his shirt and started blurring through hand seals so fast that only Jade and Jiraiya could keep up with them, well most of them.

Naruto then shouted something out that was incoherent and slammed one hand onto the seal and his other to Gaara's forehead.

Naruto then stood up smiling and simply spoke to him as if he had always known him. "It's alright brother, the nightmares will finally stop. You can finally sleep now, you can finally be with your family." Naruto then signaled for the Kazekage, Temari, and Kankuro to come over and take him somewhere to sleep.

Then the Kazekage bowed to Naruto. "Thank you. Thank you, we have been trying to help but nothing ever worked. You have my word as the Kazekage that from now on his village will see him with respect. And anytime no matter what is happening you are allowed into our village."

Naruto just pulled him up and brought him over to the Hokage. "Dear Kazekage think of this as my gift to you for a reassured alliance between our villages."

Naruto just got nods from the Kage's and so he walked back over to where Jade was and smiled, and Jade returned the smile full force.

"WAIT NARUTO" Naruto turned to see it was the Hokage was pointing at Jade. "You said you were married already and who is this?"

Naruto just smiled and raised his left hand as Jade did the same and on there ring fingers were the Shirai Ryu Clan symbols on two golden rings.

Well Naruto's smile didn't last long as he heard something that would make him kill ANYONE.

"Wow Naruto I didn't know that you married sluts, I'll have to take her for a ride myself one day." Sasuke said but his blood then ran cold as a Kunai was rammed through his chest. "GET OVER HERE"

Sasuke was yanked towards Naruto and held up by his throat as Naruto reached for his sword.

He then dropped Sasuke to the ground and brought his blade up to kill him. But before he could start bringing it down he felt Jade's arms around his waist giving him a silent begging to not kill the fucker, even if she really wanted to herself.

Naruto just dropped the sword and spun around and hugged her tightly and she did him.

Naruto then parted from her and picked up the blade but it appears that the Uchiha wasn't done running his mouth.

"So that bitch controls you huh Naruto, then at least when I ride her she'll learn that she belongs to me and not you. And I knew you wouldn't do it to me, I'm an Uchiha an eli-"

He didn't get to finish as Naruto's fist met his jaw shattering it and he kicked Sasuke to his back and glared at his with full white eyes.

"This will be the last thing that you remember seeing." Then Naruto pulled off his mask and hood along with his skin. Revealing a skull that was on fire and he roared at Sasuke before putting it back on a ripping the Uchiha's eyes out of his head.

Once he had the eye's he proceeded to burn and crush them before turning to the Hokage and speaking.

"He can still make sharingan's but he won't have then ever, sure I can get them back for him in the Netherrealm but I will not do that for someone who calls Jade a bitch or a whore."

Naruto then jumped off to a stop on the railing away from everyone else.

Medic nin took Sasuke away and after the Civilian Council came to make demands of Naruto, Naruto just killed them all. Which got him a lot of thank yous even from Sakura.

Jade then approached the two Kage's and bowed her head slightly before looking to Sarutobi and speaking. "You should be happy Naruto didn't kill him. Jiraiya if you keep writing about us in that book Naruto and I will beat you. And Naruto already told me of the CRA, (Clan Restoration Act) I have agreed to it but we Naruto has allowed me to pick who they are. And Naruto is at Sannin level which if you don't believe me then have him fight Jiraiya, and Naruto said that I am around ANBU and Jounin level."

Jade then walked up to Naruto and just wrapped her arms around his neck and his were around her waist. They just stood like this until the Hokage, Kazekage, Jiraiya, and the Clan Heads came to a decision.

Despite having taken the Uchiha's eyes the Shinobi Council was rather happy because the Uchiha had always been a little prick to them.

The Hokage stepped forward and spoke to everyone there. "From this moment on Naruto Uzumaki is the mark of Sannin and Jade Uzumaki is now a Jounin. Naruto I assume that you have a summons for the village to use for defence of the village and can at least go into Sage mode."

Naruto just smiled at this question and answered the Hokage. "Thank you Hokage and yes I do" Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and continuing. "Hokage I am the Cheif Summer of the Scorpion's, in honor the Shirai Ryu as well as there only Sage ever, besides Hanzo. They are an ancient race or great strength and they follow me and have high respect for those who can earn it. Here I'll show you."

Naruto then jumped down from the railing and blurred through hand seals and bit his thumb then slammed it to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu"

A huge cloud of smoke appeared and then Naruto's body was lifted into the air.

When the smoke dissipated Naruto stood on the tail of a huge yellow and black scorpion that barely fit in the building.

"Ah Naruto, why have you summoned me, you know what I request for being summoned." Spoke the ginormous scorpion.

Naruto just pumped down in front of its face and spoke to it. "Yes Caracalla I summoned you here to prove what you require of me to my village."

With that Naruto turned around and put him hand together and then closed his eyes. When he opened them they were pitch black, his body had hardened scales everywhere, and there was a scorpion's tail coming from his tailbone.

After this happened Caracalla started to speak to the present Ninja's. "Naruto is indeed our Chief Summoner, and Scorpion Sage. He is the leader of one of the deadliest Summoning around, and we will be glad to come back to Konoha as an alliance."

The Hokage just nodded his head in agreement. "I agree it will be a pleasure to work with you again. Very well welcome back to the village Caracalla."

Naruto just dispelled his Sage mode and pumped up next to Jade before Caracalla disappeared.

"Hokage we will go now we have no need to be here." Naruto said before taking Jade's hand and disappearing in flames.

"Hokage I will go as well I need to talk to my Grandson, Kakashi could you join me as well?"

Kakashi had been staring at the ground in disbelief, and when he heard this he just nodded and they disappeared via Shushin.

(All fights cannon except Kiba faces who even sasuke fought. And they knocked each other the fuck out. And in this one Gaara still beats Lee except he doesn't try and kill him.)

Naruto's Apartment

"Naruto this is where you've been living?" Asked a very worried and now angry Jade.

Naruto noticed the anger and just snickered at it. "It's not worth it Jade, now just let me get one thing then we can go k." Jade just nodded to this.

Once Naruto had sealed all of his ramen away and destroyed his team's picture then he walked into the small apartments living room only to see Jade glaring holes into none other than the famous Copycat Nin and the infamous Toad Sage.

"Why are you here? Just leave Naruto alone he doesn't want to see you, why can't this Village ever do anything besides hurt him?" Jade cried out into her hands.

Jiraiya took a step forward to comfort her but was stopped when a kunai was send right at his head. Jiraiya ducked but wasn't fast enough and the kunai got stuck in his headband. Kakashi side stepped and a shuriken went past where he used to be that stuck to the door.

Jade just turned around and ran to him to cry into his chest and wrap her arms around him. This really pissed off Naruto, he didn't know why but he always hated it when Jade would cry, even if this is the first time he's ever seen it.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her instantly and whispered soothing things into her ears. When she was done crying she stayed where she was not wanting his warmth to leave her.

When Naruto's eyes meet there his eyes were white and they were glaring at the duo's souls. "Leave us, none of you have a claim to be even considered a part of my family. You can come and speak to us tomorrow, but don't even try right now. I find out my Godfather abandoned me, my suritet Grandfather has always lied to me, and my BROTHER let people torture me daily as a child!"

Once Naruto was done his whole body was on fire, but it didn't even burn Jade's clothing. Jade knew he was angry and that this was dangerous, so she did the only thing she knew to do. She pushed him to a wall, pushed his hood down, yanked down his mask and placed her hands on his cheeks while kissing him.

Naruto's fire extinguished instantly and his eyes went back to normal. After a minute of being stunned he wrapped his hands around her waist again and started to kiss her back.

After a few minutes they separate for air, while both breathing hard Naruto brought a hand up and put it over hers. Jade looked up and noticed he was leaning into her hand and purring into it.

Upon noticing this Jade smiled and put there foreheads together and they whispered soothing words to each other.

Once done they looked over to a nervous looking Kakashi and Jiraiya Naruto decided to end this entire encounter. "You should all feel lucky that Jade was even here, even you Tsunade." Out of the shadows came Tsunade who looked like she had been crying. "Now Jade and I will take our leave, if you still want to talk tomorrow Tsunade may come into the house and wait, Jiraiya and Kakashi tell Sarutobi that if you three want to talk you have to either come with Tsunade or must wait until mid-day."

And with that Naruto and Jade again disappeared in a flash of hell fire.

"This won't be easy, the Shirai Ryu have been known to hold grudges, and we don't know if his clan will leave the village again." Jiraiya spoke out loud only to be smashed into the ground by a punch from Tsunade.

"Really Jiraiya! REALLY! Naruto is alive and you're worried about a fucking Clan that saved him. Jiraiya don't speak to be ever, and you're no better Kakashi, you knew who he was to you but you still never cared." And with that Tsunade left the two in the old apartment complex.

With Naruto And Jade

Naruto was holding Jade by her ass and Jade had her legs wrapped around his waist as they entered through the door of the Namikaze estates. They just went right up to the master bedroom and stripped until Naruto was naked. Jade removed her kimono to review her in a green bra and panties.. (Mortal Kombat 9 outfit) She eventually stripped that to and they climbed in the bed with Naruto spooning Jade from behind and were about to to go to sleep when they said there good nights.

"Good night Jade I love you"

"Good night Naruto I love you to"

Well that's it for chapter 1 as always read and review, and I'll see you next time. Runner out.


	2. Update

Sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately guys and here is why. 1 I have to go to summer school to make up for my D's in Math. 2 Until summer school is over I will barely get anytime on electronics. 3 I have been writing other stories and experimenting with them to see what and how well I can write. 4 I'm at least half way done with this next chapter, so I'm almost there guys. And yes I'm working on all stories right now I have a standard set for how much the word count has to be before I will post it. Again sorry but I am doing my best, remember I'm in high school. Shout out to my bro Tim for some story ideas and helping me with grammar.


End file.
